El vestido perfecto
by Lucia991
Summary: Todos sonreían, sin duda alguna este sería el evento del año. Los invitados creían que los novios eran la pareja perfecta, pues no podían estar más equivocados. Al fonde de la iglesia se encontraba una chica... AU - VIÑETA


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**

* * *

**

**El vestido perfecto.**

El vestido danzaba como pétalos de rosas con la brisa del viento, más blanco que la nieve, caminaba por el pasillo derritiendo a cuanta persona se fijara en él. Dejaba a su paso una cola más hermosa que la de un pavo real, aunque en realidad ese era un vestido digno de la realeza. Bordado con hilos de oro y adornado con pequeños diamentes, ese vestido cautivaba a todos los presentes.

"La novia esta hermosa" Ese era el pensamiento de todos los invitados, pero no podría ser de otro modo, enfundada en un vestido como ese, nadie podría verse mal, incluso nadie podría pasar desapercibido. Ella sonreía y caminaba con la frente en alto.

Esta era su boda, la boda perfecta, con la que siempre había soñado. El novio la esperaba al final del camino, tan elegante como siempre, parecía un principe salido de un cuento de hadas.

Todos sonreían, sin duda alguna este sería el evento del año. Los invitados creían que los novios eran la pareja perfecta, pues no podían estar más equivocados. Al fonde de la iglesia se encontraba una chica, una hermosa castaña, desde luego no relucia tanto como la novia, pero quien la mirara dos veces se percataría de su increible belleza. Ella lloraba en silencio, ya no se esforzaba por disimular su tristeza, a este punto todos confundirían su llanto por lágrimas de alegría.

Su prometida caminaba al altar, no podía negar que lucia bellisíma, ni en un millón de años se hubiese imaginado que ella podría lucir como un angel. Tanya sonreía, y él no podía hacer más que sonreirle también. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su novia parecía un angel y que él no quisiese lastimarla, buscaba con la mirada a otra muchcha, a una diosa.

Había elegido mal, pero nadie lo sabía, solo él y tal vez la chica castaña, Bella. Las campanas seguían sonando y cada segundo era un paso que la novia daba. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Bella lloraba y Tanya sonreía.

Su secreto quedaría con ellos. Nadie sabría que ella se entregó a él dandole todo de sí, ni que él compartió su última noche de soltero con la hermana de la que, en minutos, sería su esposa. No importaba cuanto se amasen los amantes, el tiempo se les había escapado, y ya no tendrían otra oportunidad. Nadie sabía que habían hecho el amor, nadie tampoco sabía que cuando ambos eran unos adolescentes, habían salido. Ellos se habían encargado de atesorar sus recuerdos, a tal punto que no los habían compartido con nadie, y ahora pagarían el precio por ello.

Tanya dio un último paso y quedó frente a Edward. La hermosa novia no sospechaba de lo infeliz que era su prometido al comprender que Bella nunca se vestiría de blanco para él. Que él le había arrancado su virtud, y que a cambio no pudo darle nada. Bella lloraba desconsoladamente, su corazón roto y sus sueños deshechos eran sus únicos compañeros.

El hombre al que amaba estaba a punto de unir su vida para siempre con su hermana. No podía hacer nada, ni tampoco lo quería, tenía en claro que él no le correspondía su amor. Si fuese de otra forma, ella sería el maniquí de ese precioso vestido.

El cura comenzó a hablar, pero tanto Edward como Bella, estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos. Ninguno de los dos podía olvidar la noche anterior y mucho menos podían obviar el profundo sentimiento de soledad y devastación que los embargaba. Sus vidas estaban llegando a su fin.

-... Toma usted a esta mujer como su legitima esposa, para vivir juntos en el santo estado del matrimonio, según lo ordenado por Dios? ¿Promete amarla, honrarla y cuidarla en enfermedad y en salud, y rechazando a todas las demás mujeres, serle fiel mientras vivan los dos? –Esas palabras despertaron a los amantes y los trajeron a la realidad.

-Yo, te tomo a ti, como mi legítima esposa, para que los dos seamos uno solo desde este día en adelante, para bien o para mal, en riqueza o en pobreza, en prosperidad o en adversidad, para cuidarte y amarte hasta que la muerte nos separe. –Dijo Edward, y para Bella todo terminó, su hermana nunca lo rechazaría.

...

Las campanas sonaron una última vez más y los novios salieron de la iglesia. Una lluvia de arroz los recibió cuando atravesaron las puertas de la majestuosa catedral, ese templo era testigo de la mentira más grande que el novio había pronunciado.

Tanya buscó entre la gente a su hermana, a su confidente. La encontró desbordada en lágrimas, y Tanya no pudo evitar sonreir, pues no conocía a otra persona tan encnatadora como Bella. Su hermana lloraba por su felicidad, ella estaba contenta porque por fin se había casado con el hombre de su vida. O eso era lo que ella creía.

Mientras abrazaba a su hermana se deshacía en sollozos, ya no quería seguir viviendo, su vida nunca sería como ella quería, ¿Entonces para que vivir? Lo miró por una última vez más y se escabulló entre la gente. Era débil, lo sabía pero no enontraba otra solución.

Mientras él bailaba el bals con su esposa, ella ató su destino y cuando él besó a Tanya ella se lanzó del balcón... el aire pegó en su rostro por una última vez.

Y luego ella ya no fue..

* * *

Hola... ¿Muy triste? No se que le pasa a mi cabeza últimamente, solo se me vienen ideas de cosas tristes...

Igual aclaro que yo no estoy triste, ni mucho menos!! Solo que mi cabeza es malvada y creo que ya no la controlo =P

¿Me daran su opinión?

Grax y un beso grande!!

Lu


End file.
